Blood Shot
by Princess Annabell
Summary: Touka starts working with a NATURAL half ghoul Kaneki at Anteiku. As she sees him each day some of her questions are answered but it seems that she gains more questions with each answer. She knows that Kaneki's past is wrapped up in secrets but she can't help but be curious about him, why is his hair white?why is he so protective over a bag?and why does he wear an eyepatch?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

 **When a man walked into the cafe smelling of neither human or ghoul and acting like he owned the place Touka knew he was going to test her patience but she never expected him to start living in the huge apartment above her or to start working with her either. Now they see each other every day and Touka's starting to like it. But there is more to him than meets the eyes like Why is his hair white Why is he so protective over a bag? and Why does he wear an eyepatch? Kaneki is a NATURAL BORN half ghoul. AU.**

 **Notes at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Blood Shot Chp. 1**

* * *

 **Blood Shot**

 _"The Chinese red headed centipede. They make up the class of the largest centipedes in Japan. The big ones can be over 20cm long. Let's try putting this guy in your ear, shall we?"_

 _"N-no… Please, please… I don't want that. I-I don't. Please… Please… Stop… Stop, please… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhh! I'm sor-Ahhhhhhhhhh!…"_

 _"Oh, come on. Why are you being such a baby? I mean it's not like something like this can hurt,right?. It can't hurt an abomination like you, can it?"_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

 **'I could hear someone laughing far off in the distance. _It was me._ I wonder how pleasant it would be if I just went mad like this.'**

 **~Kaneki Ken, Tokyo Ghoul**

* * *

A bell chimed as the door of a little coffee shop in the 20th ward opened. It was empty aside from a stunningly beautiful purple haired girl who turned around ready to greet the customer. She looked to be around eighteen with short, deep purple hair, cut into a bob and styled with bangs reaching just past her chin, covering the right side of her face. Her eyes matched the shade of her hair and she was dressed in the standard waitress uniform: a white collared shirt that was rolled up to her elbows, a black vest placed neatly over the top and a red tie. She wore a black pencil skirt reaching her lower thighs with a brown skirt that almost reached half way down the black skirt over the top. To finish it off she wore dark maroon stockings and black ankle boots.

"Welcome to Anteiku" She greeted with a smile.

A man about twenty years old walked in. He held a very monochromic appearance wearing a white long sleeved, collard dress shirt that was loosely tucked in a pair of black dress pants, held up by a black leather belt. Over the top was an open black vest showing a black tie that hang loosely from his neck. He wore black leather shoes and seemed to be rather muscular. The most peculiar part of his appearance however, was his stark white hair and black leather eyepatch across his left eye.

The man gave the waitress a polite but detected smile before moving towards a door sporting a sign reading 'staff only', tugging along a black suitcase and messenger bag with him. Though as he started opening the door he was stopped by the young waitress who although had a slightly troubled smile on and spoke in a polite tone of voice held annoyance and suspicion in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry sir," She interrupted, "however only employees are able to go through this door. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, you can move aside," the man replied in a strong yet somewhat sorrowful voice.

Before she could do so much as open her mouth, the door opened by its self, revealing two other workers. One male and the other female both of them appeared to be about 28.

The male has brown hair styled in a pompadour and bulbous nose. He wore a similar outfit to the young girl except it was the male alternative. Black dress pants and a grey vest were worn instead of the black vest and black and brown skirts. The only real difference was the red neck tie was replaced by a horrendous bow tie coloured yellow with red and blue polka-dots.

The female had straight, long, dark hair with two shorter locks parted in the front. She wore the same uniform as the younger woman.

"Kaneki!" the woman suddenly gasped.

The next thing they knew the white-haired man-presumably called Kaneki-was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from the woman.

"Your back! Your alive! Oh, I'm so glad" she continued.

"Um Irimi" the younger waitress injected uncertainly. She had never seen the woman act so… uncomposed.

"Oh, Touka. Could you switch the sign please? We're closing early today." Irimi asked as she finally pulled away from the boy.

"You don't…" kaneki began before being immediately cut off by the older man.

"Yes, we do. Your one of us and we haven't seen you in years."

"Koma's right kaneki. None of us have seen you for 3 years. We need to catch up. Besides, Yomo and the manager will be so happy to see you." Irimi agreed.

Sighing in defeat kaneki nodded with a slight ghost of a smile.

Irimi lead the way upstairs with the two men trailing behind. Koma took the black suitcase off kaneki but left carrying the messenger bag to him knowing the boy could get rather aggressive if someone touched it on one of his bad days.

Touka flipped the sign on the door to 'Closed' and started to clean up. As she was wiping down tables she began to think about the mysterious boy who just randomly turned up.

'He was so rude. That asshole! Telling me to move aside when I was just doing my job!'

"Kaneki, wasn't it?" she murmured aloud. "Hmm, he must be a human. He didn't smell anything like a ghoul."

"But then again, he doesn't really smell anything like any human I've met. Hmm, and Koma did say he was 'one of us'."

She quickly finished up, turned off the lights and headed upstairs to join the others. In the staff room, she met with quite a strange sight. The manager of Anteiku-a wise old ghoul named Yoshimura-was tightly hugging Kaneki with the widest grin she had ever seen on his usually stoic face. Her uncle-Yomo-a normally quiet and reserved person was fretting over the boy asking questions of 'Are you alright?' and 'Are you hurt in anyway?' and repeating statements like 'Your alive! Thank goodness' and 'Your Back!'. Honestly, Touka didn't think she had been so confused her entire life.

"Have you met Touka yet, Ken?" Touka was brought out of her state of confusion by her uncle.

"Not formally" Kaneki replied pulling out of the hug and walking over to her. Holding out his hand he introduced himself.

"I'm Kaneki Ken."

"Touka" she stated simply grasping his hand. Kaneki raised his eyebrows slightly and gave her a look.

"Kirishima Touka" she finished as she let go off his hand.

"Well, it's a pleaser to formally meet you Ms Kirishima Touka."

"Touka's fine," she said rather coldly before walking over to the table were coffee could be made.

As she sat down Kaneki picked up his coffee cup-she assumed that Koma or Irimi made it when he was getting squashed-and withdrew a small bag of what appeared to be human sugar from his pocket, took a cube out and put it in his cup.

'So, he must be a human. Otherwise why would he bother poisoning himself by drinking that sand paper tasting cr**.'

Looking closer to his cup she saw that the liquid inside wasn't the usual black she drank but a creamy brown. He must have added milk.

'Definitely human then.' She thought as she watched him contently drink the putrid mixer.

* * *

 **Hi everybody!**

 **Firstly I would like to thank everybody who read this chapter! It really means a lot to me!**

 **I've had this idea in my head since i first started to read Tokyo Ghoul way back in 2012, I never wrote it down though I'm afraid I'm not a very self confident person- especially with writing. I have a learning difficulty that prevents me form being able to spell properly(so i apologies for any misspelled word or incorrect grammar/punctuation). I don't know why I finally decided to write it down nor do I know why I decided to make a fanfiction account when I wasn't planing to show anyone this but either way I'm so thankful that you all chose to read this chapter. I'll be updating soon so don't worry!**

 **It will be a big help if you leave reviews/comments/suggestion. Anything!**

 **I love you all and I hope you have a great day/night!**

 **~Annabell Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Blood Shot Chp. 2**

* * *

 **Blood Shot**

It had been a week since Touka met Kaneki Ken, and in that week the white-haired enigma made no move to associate with her, or anyone for that matter. He generally sat at a table in the shop or staff room upstairs and wrote in a thick charcoal coloured leather book. The only time she saw him talk was when Koma or Irimi brought him coffee.

That night in the staff room she learnt a lot about the mysterious boy. Apparently, he used to work at the café before 3 years back he left to a different ward. What he did during those 3 years is still unknown to her. She also learnt that Kaneki also owned the big apartment that took up almost the entire floor above her. It was even bigger then the managers! According to Yoshimura that whole floor was built for Kaneki when he first he first came to Anteiku and after he moved away the old man had left the apartment alone just in case kaneki might ever come back. Talk about special treatment!

"Touka, are you able to take Kaneki's coffee up to him. He's probably too engrossed in his work he doesn't realise the time." Irimi's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What?! But why he can come down himself to get it!" She shouted outraged. Every customer in the café looked at her. Touka could feel heat rising to her cheeks but continued in a quieter tone anyway.

"His been here for a week and the brat has only spoken to us if we speak to first! His an arrogant, egotistical, self-centred…"

"Touka if you don't take coffee to Kaneki I'm afraid I'll have to bring out the 'Devil Ape'." Koma threatened in a low voice, interrupting Touka's rage.

"…..…"

Silence and blank looks met with such a statement they heard so many times before.

Irimi turned to Touka, "look Touka, I think you and Kaneki could be great friends you just need to get to know each other. Besides he's in his room and you've always wanted to know what was in that apartment, right? Well, if anything now's your chance."

What she said was true, well the second part anyway, for two years she had lived at Anteiku she had been curious about what was behind that always locked door. She wasn't the one to find it, her brother-no she wasn't going to think of that now.

"Fine, whatever I'll go. But only so I can get off my shift. Pass the damn coffee."

With that said Irimi gave Touka a tray with two cups of black coffee, a small jug of milk and a small bowl type cup filled with sugar cubes.

She made her way up the three flights of stairs and to Kaneki's apartment door with the tray, cursing all the way. Coming face-to-face with the door she remembered how many times she had been in this same position before. For so long she had imagined what was behind this door and now to she was about to find out. Hiding her exactment with a mask of annoyance, she kicked the door open and stomped into the apartment.

"Oi Kaneki, I brought you some damn cof…"

Once again, she was interrupted but this time not by somebody's voice but by the sight that was in front of her. Kaneki was wearing a similar monochromic coloured outfit to the one he wore when they met only this time he was wearing white slacks and a black t-shirt, his white hair was as wild as ever. But that wasn't what made her stop speaking. No, it was his eyes. They were both uncovered, his right eye was the silver-grey colour she had seen before, while the other was a pitch-black colour with a blood red iris and blood red veins stuck up on the skin next to his eye. It looked like a Ghouls eye. He had blood dripping down from his mouth and his pale face was freckled with blood. Touka couldn't help but scrunched up her nose in disgust as the stanch of the blood met her. While normally the smell of blood made her stomach ache of hunger this blood did the exact opposite-it made her stomach ache with the urged to throw up.

Focussing back on Kaneki, Touka saw him wipe his face clear of blood and stood, walking to the kitchen. He came back with a wet dish washing cloth picked up a red stand plate in one hand and washed the blood on the table with the cloth with the other. He walked back into the kitchen, disposed of the plate and cloth then disappeared into another room reappearing moments later wearing a different top.

"Touka, please come in and sit down. I apologise you had to see me in such a state." Kaneki said in an emotionless voice while sitting on a lounge chair across the room.

Touka, un-scrunched her nose and took a seat opposite Kaneki, placing the tray on the coffee table before picking up a cup and taking a sip watching as Kaneki did the same after adding one cube of sugar.

"What are you?" she asked Kaneki bluntly looking into his still two-toned eyes.

She had been wondering about this since she had first smelt him-a person who didn't smell like a human or ghoul but at the same time smelt of both, it was an over powering smell that still manage to smell delicious.

"Mmm, that is a question. You see Touka, I am very different to the people who visit this café-both human and ghoul visitors."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you a question, when a human and ghoul fall in love and have a baby, what do you get?"

"What do you mean 'a human and ghoul fall in love' as if that will ever happen. Ghouls eat humans."

Kaneki smiled although it didn't meet his eyes.

"I don't know how a human and ghoul can fall in love or want to have a child but if it happens then you get a corpse. Sometimes not even that. They just don't mix, humans and ghouls. If the mother is a human then the ghoul child can't gain enough nutrients while in the womb to survive-it will die of starvation. However, if the mother is a ghoul then her body will see the child to be food and it will eat the child."

Touka was listening with rapid attention. She hadn't ever known or heard about any of this before.

"On the off chance that the child is born alive then it would be a hybrid of the two species and will have properties both weaker and superior to that of a fully-blooded ghoul. Also, the half-ghoul, half-human hybrid only has one kakugan"

That last sentence caused Touka's eyes to snap from her coffee to his one crimson red eye.

"So, then your one. You're a half-human, half-ghoul hybrid." She asked with wide eyes, to which Kaneki nodded.

"My father was a ghoul, while my mother was human. My father was a man much like the manager, always trying to make pace between ghouls and humans even though he was a powerful ghoul himself. My mother was similar, she believed that it didn't matter whether you were a human or ghoul. She believed that both species are people who have many emotions, that both species deserved to live a long, happy, joyful life, filled with opportunities. She wanted to make her believes known so when I was conceived she began to eat human suicide victims, not unlike you do now. With her eating humans, my ghoul body was able to have the nutrients it needed to survive. The only people who know about my half-human states are the workers here-which now includes you-and a good friend of mine." Kaneki finished downing the rest of his coffee with ease.

"So, your stronger than normal ghouls. 'Cause you're a half ghoul."

"In some aspects. My sense of smell and sound is much weaker than the average ghoul but my eye sight makes up for that. My sense of taste is different to a ghoul's too. I also can't control my kakugan like you can."

"What do you mean?" Touka repeated her previous question.

"If I'm hungry, emotionally overwhelmed or my body is under a great amount of stress then my kakugan appears weather I like it or not. There are times when I can control it but I can only do so for a couple of hours and I rarely get that chance."

Touka was in stunned silence.

* * *

A mirror showed the reflection of a white-headed male with dull grey eyes. Or rather ONE dull grey EYE. The other eye was a shade of pale red. They were cold, broken eyes. Eyes that have seen too much, connected to a body that has felt too much. He was a person who has lived too much in world where his life could only be a cursed tragedy.

"Ah, guess its back to normal. Well as 'normal' as anything about me can be." Kaneki Ken idly commented.

Turning away from the mirror Kaneki took two long strides into his bedroom before collapsing on his fluffy mattress.

"Normal" he faintly mummed as he diffed off into a sleep he just knew was going to be filled with nightmares.

" _Normal?"_

 _ **SMACK!**_

" _How could you be normal?"_

 _ **HIT!**_

" _You're a MONSTER! An ABNORMAL FREAK!"_

 _ **WHIMPER.**_

" _How could someone like you even hope to live a normal life? A human and a ghoul in one body. How disgusting. Such a thing existing is atrocious."_

 _ **SOB. SOB.**_

" _ **You're an abomination! You deserve to die!"**_

 _ **Clank, clank, clank. Slam!**_

 _ **SOB. SOB. SOB.**_

" _I-I'm not. I'm not a monster or a freak. I'm not abnormal."_

' _You're an abomination! You deserve to die!'_

 _ **SOB. SOB.**_

" _I'm such an aberrant, demonic existence."_

' **I'm neither human…nor a ghoul. I'm…I'm…alone.** _ **I don't belong anywhere.'**_

 _ **~Kaneki Ken, Tokyo Ghoul**_

* * *

 **Hi everybody! Annabell here!**

 **Here's the second chapter! Sorry for the wait. I wasn't able to write this chapter till now-I had SO much work to do! *sigh* All Well. It's up now!**

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter and thank you to all the people who left review! Reading through them really gave me the confidence boost I think I needed for the chapter.**

 **In this chapter Touka isn't really 'drop dead by shock' surprised as I think we all believed she would be when she found out about the half ghoul that's because in future chapters there will be other surprises that i think needs that reaction. SO I'll just save it for later!**

 **It'll be a HUGE help if you continue to leave reviews/comments/suggestions!**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING!**

 **Love you all, have a good day/night.**

 **~Annabell**


End file.
